themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
"Never Let You Go" (featuring Ryan Tedder)
Lyrics They can take these clothes off my back They can take my money Don't care about that They can’t take my words It’s all I've got They can have this fame It ain't worth a lot Only thing I know, is I'll never let you go As she takes the stand By the look in her eyes I can tell that’s she knows That she’s holding the faith of my world in her hands Yea, fo’ real This was never the plan It was never intended for her to end up to defend And I guess it just happened by chance Yea, and you hope You hopin’ that a miracle happens You played at the George just to bring that down Just so you can go back and avoid a disaster And you could still be holding her hand Like the last note of the saddest song We’re like the last word at the end of the poem You know, sometimes wanna be here alone It’s funny how you never know what you got ‘til it’s gone They can take these clothes off my back They can take my money Don't care about that (no) They can’t take my words (take my words) It’s all I've got They can have this fame It ain't worth a lot Only thing I know, is I'll never let you go Won’t let you go No, never gonna let you go Won’t let you go No, never gonna let you go Won’t let you go No, never gonna let you go Won’t let you go No, never gonna let you go What’s the one thing in this life that you live for? Who do you know in the world you would die for? Who would lie for? Who if they committed a crime you would stop on a dime and do time for Cuz it was me she would lie for And that was her that I cried for Now I’d give it all away to get her back Cuz she ain’t free, no, just waiting July 4th Yea, no, it don’t sound logical But there’s some things in this life that you gotta do Brother, one thing in this world that got to you I’d let it all go but I ain’t dropping you They can take these clothes off my back (clothes) They can take my money Don't care about that (that) They can’t take my words It’s all I've got (It’s all I've got) They can have this fame It ain't worth a lot Only thing I know, is I'll never let you go Won’t let you go No, never gonna let you go Won’t let you go No, never gonna let you go Won’t let you go No, never gonna let you go Won’t let you go No, never gonna let you go It might be wrong or it might be right But there’s no looking back and we won’t sleep tonight We’re living while we’re young and this is worth the fight Even if I lost it all They can take these clothes off my back (clothes) They can take my money Don't care about that (that) They can’t take my words It’s all I've got (It’s all I've got) They can have this fame It ain't worth a lot Only thing I know, is I'll never let you go Won’t let you go No, never gonna let you go Won’t let you go No, never gonna let you go Won’t let you go No, never gonna let you go Won’t let you go No, never gonna let you go Won’t let you go No, never gonna let you go Won’t let you go No, never gonna let you go Won’t let you go No, never gonna let you go Won’t let you go Never gonna let you go Link *www.hulkshare.com/y8n0h0sgh4zu Category:Strange Clouds Tracks Category:B.o.B Songs Category:Songs Featuring Ryan Tedder